The invention is a method and system for generating flight path signals for directing a projectile to a known point. More particularly the invention is a method and system for guiding projectiles or drone vehicles via loran signals.
Guidance signals for projectiles such as bombs have been known for a long time. Also, loran navigation systems have been known for a long time. However, despite the very high accuracy provided by loran systems, loran has never before been successfully used for projectile guidance. One of the problems is that loran is a two dimensional navigation system whereas a projectile flys in a three dimensional system.
Desirable criteria of a guidance system are: it must be accurate, relatively inexpensive, and must not require the operator of a launch vehicle to wait around in the vicinity of the enemy while guiding the projectile toward the target. Most guidance systems do no satisfy at least one of the criteria. A loran guidance system in accordance with the present invention is accurate -- present day accuracy of Loran-C is common knowledge; inexpensive -- no transmission equipment cost is involved since loan transmitting stations are already in existence for navigation; and does not require the launch vehicle to wait around the launch area -- the loran processor/receiver is on the projectile, and after launch, no sigals need be transmitted to the projectile from the launch vehicle.